Some rotorcraft (or aircraft) surfaces and structures are connected at bond socket joints, or “pi” joints, with adhesive. For example, a fuselage panel of a rotorcraft can connect to a bond socket joint on a rotorcraft airframe with adhesive. A bond socket joint includes two upstanding legs that extend from a base to create a bond socket, or reservoir, between the upstanding legs. Applying adhesive to the bond socket joint is sometimes completed by partially filling the bond socket with adhesive and inserting a panel, or flange, into the bond socket. The panel forces the adhesive in the bond socket to move into gaps between the upstanding legs and the panel, creating an adhesive bond between the upstanding legs and the panel.